omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Watsuji Aya
Character Synopsis Watsuji Aya is a protagonist from the Sega Dreamcast visual novel named Interlude. Watsuji Aya is meant to represent the very Hope that the world needs in the hardest of times Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Interlude Name: Watsuji Aya Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Embodiment of Hope Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksmanship, Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the very concept of Hope and Falsity down to the abstract level), Law Manipulation (Can easily create and rewrite the very fundamental laws of The Multiverse to the way she sees fit), Abstract Existence (Is the very embodiment of Hope and Falsity), Existence Erasure (Her mere presence undermined the very fabric of existence, causing its falsity to erase its existence), Dream Manipulation (Can create and freely manipulate her own dream reality), Immortality (Type 8, As long as the very concept of Hope remains so does Aya), Empathic Manipulation (Embodies Hope and can influence falsity and hope to inhabitants of reality), Non-Corporeal (Her true form is that of an abstract concept, that of Hope), Avatar Creation (Watsuji is merely an aspect of the true entity who represents Hope), Spatial Manipulation (Escaped Mitsuki's isolated city, which is a pocket dimension), Resistance to Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (Mitsuki couldn't effect her within his Dream Reality and even tried to erase Watsuji before locking her in an isolated dimension) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Is the multiversal embodiment of Hope and Falsity, Can casually reshape the very fundamental laws of The Multiverse. Her mere existence was undermining the very fabric of existence and should her concept die The Multiverse would collapse and collide upon itself) Speed: Omnipresent (Is the very embodiment of Hope across the Multiverse, exists in the minds of all beings due to her constant existence) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal (Her mere presence undermined the very fabric of existence across countless universes and Dream Realities) Durability: Multiverse Level (She's a Multiversal Constant who's existence is tied to The Multiverse itself and should the concept of hope die so does all of existence) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Bow and arrows Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aya:' Hope of the world, embodied in the form of a teenage girl (maybe she looks so only in the eyes of the Protagonist). It will exist as long as there is hope, even Mitsuki when having full power over the world of her dream, could not erase her, only limit her, locking her in an empty city. Her very existence makes the reality of precarious, unreliable, false. Because of it, the inhabitants of the world are beginning to realize that everything around - lies (perhaps because of this, the apocalypse has happened in real reality Interlude). The world's Mitsuki because of the impact of Aya cracks began to appear, embodied in the form of minions (familiars) - horrible black creatures, similar to some fabulous monsters. These creatures could fly, and could take root in the humans, turning them into a kind of zombie. Gradually, all this would lead to the complete destruction of the world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Interlude Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Messiahs Category:Abstract Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 2